


Saturday Morning

by Flyting



Series: Hot Teacher / Single Dad AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben likes scruffy!Hux, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rey is Ben's kid because Reasons, Short One Shot, Single Dad Ben Solo, Single Dad/Hot Teacher AU, bb!Rey, domestic fluff with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting
Summary: Ben, Rey, and Hux spend a lazy Saturday morning together.“Morning,” Ben calls softly.Hux yawns in response, scratching his stomach with one hand. He’s thrown Ben’s old housecoat on over a t-shirt and boxers. Ben enjoys the combination of long, skinny legs and sleep-mussed hair more than he’d admit.“You should go back to bed babe, it’s Saturday.”





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some indeterminate point after And Make A Million Mistakes, but you don't have to have read it to enjoy this. Basically, Rey is Ben's kid. Hux is her teacher. Someone on Tumblr asked about more in this verse, so here's some mind-rotting pointless fluff.

  
Ben tries not to make a sound when he unlocks the door at 3:47am. He pushes it shut behind him, sliding the deadbolt back as quietly as he can and sticks his keys in the little bowl that Hux had put by the door for him so Ben wasn’t always losing them or accidentally sending them through the washing machine. They make a loud clink and he winces.

The first thing he does is go down the hall to Rey’s bedroom. The door is cracked and he pushes it the rest of the way open, trying not to make it creak. She’s in bed, out cold. Her mouth is open. One of her skinny legs is sticking out from under the covers and he can’t help but smile. When he presses a quick kiss to the top of her head, her hair smells like strawberry shampoo. Hux always made sure she took a shower before bed.

Hux is asleep in his bed when Ben sticks his head in, orange hair sticking up over the covers and one arm thrown over his eyes to hide from the light of his laptop, which is still powered on next to him. Ben closes it gently and sticks it on the nightstand. Hux had his own place still, but he stayed over more and more, even on nights when Ben wasn’t home, just so Rey would have somebody to have dinner and do her homework with besides the babysitter.

Once he’s checked on everybody he closes their doors and hops in the shower to wash off the sweat and spilled-alcohol smell of the club. There’s smoke and exhaust too, where he had hung around after they closed to walk some of the bartenders and other staff to their cars before taking the bus home.

He washes his hair and dries off, throwing on a t-shirt and pajama pants. Clean, he pads out into the kitchen.

There’s a plate covered in foil in the fridge, with his name on it written in Rey’s messy, little-kid handwriting. When he peels back the foil a bit the smell of curry and the sight of chicken and rice makes his stomach growl.

“Sweet,” he mutters, excited.

He microwaves the leftovers and eats in front of the television, with the volume turned down low. It always took a few hours after he got off work before he could wind down enough to go to sleep. Since Hux is there, Ben feels okay about grabbing a beer to go with his dinner, drinking it slowly while the sun creeps up through the windows.

A few minutes before 6am he gets up, sticking the dirty plate in the sink, and starts a pot of coffee brewing.

Not long after there’s the quiet creak of a door opening down the hall and bare feet coming down the hall.

“Morning,” Ben calls softly.

Hux yawns in response, scratching his stomach with one hand. He’s thrown Ben’s old housecoat on over a t-shirt and boxers. Ben enjoys the combination of long, skinny legs and sleep-mussed hair more than he’d admit. He couldn’t help it. Hux was normally so clean-cut and neat and perfect. He had more ties than Ben did clean socks on any given day. The sight of him in wrinkled clothes, with his hair sticking up and stubble on his chin really did it for Ben.

“You should go back to bed babe, it’s saturday.”

Hux mumbles something around another yawn while he pours himself a mug of coffee, the only word of which Ben understands is ‘routine’.

Ben’s going to turn in himself in a couple of hours. Sleep through most of the afternoon and then it’ll be time to go back to work that evening. His schedule isn’t really great for spending his weekends like a normal person, but it’s great for during the week while Rey’s in school. But for now they’ve got a little bit of time.

They settle together easily. Hux props his feet up on the coffee table next to Ben’s, crossing one ankle over his. Ben tucks an arm around him, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

“Nn-” Hux wrinkles his nose at the kiss. “Coffee and beer.”

“Sorry,” Ben mutters, grinning and settles for running his fingers through Hux’s fluffy early-morning hair.

“Stop,” Hux whines again, louder, burying his nose in Ben’s shoulder. “You’ll make it worse.”

“Yep, that’s the point.”

“Awful,” Hux mutters, in that cute prim accent, and snuggles closer.

They watch re-runs on Netflix while Hux drinks his coffee, before switching over to the news. Ben doesn’t care about news, so he plays with Hux’s hair, making it stick up between his fingers before smoothing it back down.

“Hey, did you get Rey to eat curry last night?” he asks, remembering.

“Yes, why?”

“Nice. She wouldn’t even taste it last time I got some.”

“I told her she could help make it, but only if she tried some afterwards.”

Around seven-thirty Rey wakes up. They can hear her door open and her feet in the hall before she appears, dragging her Wonder Woman blanket behind her.

“Morning, munchkin,” Ben says.

“Morning,” Rey mumbles back, sleepy. “Morning, mister Hux.”

He had been worried about explaining the whole ‘dating’ thing to Rey, and how Hux might be coming over a lot and maybe staying over at night sometimes, but it turned out to be harder to get her to stop calling her old teacher ‘mister’.

She clambers up between them on the couch, wiggling until Ben scoots over enough that she can wedge herself next to him, wrapping the blanket over herself. “I’m hungry,” she announced, “Can we have breakfast?”

“Yeah, great idea! Go make some pancakes,” Ben says, giving her a playful little shove in the small of her back.

“Some for me too, thanks,” Hux adds.

“Hey!”

“With chocolate chips,” Ben says.

“No way! Make your own pancakes, loser.” Rey digs her feet in, pushing back against Ben’s hand. She’s giggling.

He lets out a dramatic, gusty sigh as he drags himself off the couch. “Fine. You know, Wonder Woman would make us pancakes,” he adds to Hux.

“This is true.” Hux sips his coffee to hide the hint of a smile on his face.

“No, she wouldn’t!” Rey objects, outraged.

“Are you sure?” Ben asks.

“She would not! She would tell you to make them yourself because she’s got better stuff to do.”

Ben’s not a great cook, but he can do pancakes out of a box. Hux vetoes the chocolate chips, silently passing Ben blueberries out of the fridge instead.

“They’re good for you, and she likes them.”

Afterwards, they pancakes eat in on the couch still in their pajamas, laughing and elbowing each other. Rey turns the television to saturday morning cartoons while they’re cooking and Ben finds time to discretely slip her a high-five. A perfect start to a perfect weekend.


End file.
